Ten Things I 'Hate' about You
by gwendal738
Summary: Note the sarcasm in the title. Kuro and Fay have a bet. What was the bet about, and what was the consequence for the loser? KuroFay random oneshot


A/N: Something different from me, just something I thought of while bored… I _still_ can't get over Kurogane/Fay, so I decided to make another one anyway, but I think this will be nonsense… I just wanted something different and I've been killing myself thinking if they're gonna have a happy ending, so I can't bring myself to write anything bad about them… I want them to settle down in some random world kissing for eternity, damn it! Is that too much to ask?! This pairing is slowly corrupting me… They're the only thing in my mind right now, so I'm just NOT inspired to write anything else! Help! How do I get them off my mind?! Oh, and I don't have much experience at writing POVs, so please forgive me… Another stupid random oneshot. I swear I'm filling the Tsubasa section with my fluffy (and sometimes stupid, like this one) Kuro/Fay random oneshots… Note the sarcasm in the title…

**Ten Things I 'Hate' About You**

Damn the stupid mage. No matter how hard I think, I just can't find anything _wrong _about him! That soft blonde hair, those captivating blue eyes… And it didn't help that I made a stupid bet with said mage a while ago…

"_Kuro-chan!" _The mage had called me by some weird name as usual. I, of course, to keep things normal, react.

"_What the hell do you want, you damn mage? And stop calling me names!" _I shout just for the sake of it. It didn't help either that the aforementioned man had seductively looked at me. That look, which was so hard to resist… I look away to restrain myself from just… jumping on the other man.

"_I'll make a bet with you."_

My eyes widened at his bold statement. My face remained stoic as I said, "_Whatever it is, no way."_

That look, again, only nearer to my face this time, made me flush unnoticeably… At least, I _hope_ it was subtle. _"Are you suuuure?" _He purred. Damn that mage for being blessed with such a beautiful voice…

I sigh as I finally give in, curious as to what that damn mage was cooking again anyway. _"Alright… What the hell is it? Leave me alone after this."_

Quickly, almost quickly, a sly smile appeared upon his flawless features. _"I bet you can't find anything you __hate__ about me. You're saying that you hate everything I do, but in reality you don't." _He perched himself on top of me, our faces only inches apart. I blush as I pull him off.

"_I __**do**__ hate everything about you!" _I lied, emphasizing the 'do' part. Who would have known that he was so perceptive?

Half-lidded eyes danced flirtatiously as they scrutinized every part of me. _"Are you sure about that? If you can find ten things you __**really**__ hate about me… I'll stop calling you names for a week. But, if you lose…" _He leaned closer to me as he whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened in shock.

"_NO WAY IN HELL!!" _I screamed. _"What if the other two sees?!"_

He winked at me as he went out of the door. _"They won't." _He said confidently. "_I'm giving you ten minutes!"_

Damn. Two minutes left. Knowing the mage, he wouldn't be late for something like this. What the hell am I supposed to say?! I hate his pretty blue eyes and incredibly soft blonde hair and his adoringly beautiful voice? I doubt he'd buy that. Damn. Thirty seconds. Might as well let the time pass by, seeing as I lost the bet anyway…

Sure enough, at the end of ten minutes, the mage's head appeared in the doorway. "So, have you thought about it yet, Kuro-sama?"

I sigh as I say random stuff, not even bothering to think about them. "I hate…" I was supposed to say 'more than ten things about you', but what came out was, "Myself… for agreeing to a bet that I'd surely lose."

The stupid mage threw himself on me as our lips met. "I almost knew you'd say that, Kuro-sama." We were in the midst of… erm… kissing when the stupid brat poked his head in the doorway!!

"Fay-san, Kuroga--" The kid was left speechless before even finishing saying my name. The damn stupid bastard clumsy mage was merely smirking on top of me. I was obviously fuming as the brat muttered an apology, bowed, and ran away in a speed faster than the speed of light.

"YOU SAID THEY WON'T CATCH US!!" I accused the damn mage while waving my sword around, which he, of course, swiftly avoided.

"I guess I was wrong!" He laughs casually as I chase him around.

I will have to make sure he _pays _big time_ tonight_.

**End of story**

A/N: My guess is that it would have been complete crap and nonsense, so please don't flame me. I know, okay… You don't have to pound it into me… Hey, not my fault for being bored… Short but cute, I guess, though I think it wasn't that cute… I was bored! This is what boredom and writer's block does to a writer...


End file.
